criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wind of Dead
The Wind of Dead is the second case in World Edition. It is set in Amsterdam, The Netherlands. Plot The Bureau arrived in The Netherlands to find the mysterious assassin. The Player and Kayla Capecchi were ready to go patrolling when Jasmine came and told them that a body was found at a windmill. There they found a dead man tied up on a windmill who was identified as a farmer named Dean Reinder. The coroner, Sergiu, said that the victim's death was slowly and painful. Dean was hit in the head with a blunt object, cut on his arms and his chest and tied up upside down and left to bleed. He explained that the gravity made the victim to bleed faster, so the windmill was the murder weapon. He also said that he found on the ropes used to tie up the victim traces of jenever, a traditional type of liquor. From that, he could tell that the killer drinks jenever. During the investigation five peoples were flagged suspects: Luna Heiman (the victim's friend who was angry at him because he wanted to report her to the police for stealing money from others vendors), Owen Berger (a rich man who was angry at the victim because he wanted to expose his affairs), Isis von Bueren (a vendor who hated the victim because he was stealing all her clients), Mirel Chevalier (the chief of the local police who tried to spy the victim because she thought that he was making drugs on his farm) and Des Munos (a Spanish dancer who was angry at the victim because he accidentally broke his arm). After a long investigation on which Mirel tried to take over the investigation and Luna tried to destroy the victim's stand, the team incriminated Mirel Chevalier for Dean's murder. At first, she was scandalized by the accusation but after the Player and Kayla throw in her face the evidences, she admitted that she killed Dean because he was knowing too much. She said that the victim hear her talking at phone with her SOMBRA contact, revealing herself as the mysterious assassin. She tried to spy on the victim because she wanted to be sure that the victim was keeping his mouth shut but when she found out that the victim was going to report her, she went to his farm and killed him. At the trial, Judge Azalea was disgusted by Mirel's actions and told her that she could take a lenient sentence if she would give details about SOMBRA, but Mirel refused so the judge sentenced her to 50 years in prison. During "Stay Alive", Kayla and the Player tried to speak once again with Mirel to find out more details about her contact. After she refused to give them any details, they went to investigate her desk where they found an envelope full of money on which was wrote "You'll find the rest of them at the market". There they found in a bowl of fruits another envelope with money. They sent the envelope to Makara which said that the stamp used on the envelope was a unique one used only in Spain, so the one who sent the money was from Spain. Meanwhile, Jonah wanted to speak with the Player because he was worried about Jack because he tried to spend more time with him than Lars. After he told that Jack said that he was going to the farm, they went there and found a torn photo which was actually a picture of him and Lars on which was wrote "Stay away from him". Worried about Jack's behavior, they went to ask him what was going on. At first, he tried to convince them that he was OK, but he finally recognized that something happened to him since he met Lars again and admitted that he fall in love with him, but he asked Jonah and the Player to not tell him anything because he didn't wanted to lose his friendship with Lars. At the headquarters, Chief Ingrid said that they were going to Spain to catch the one who bribed Mirel to commit the tentative of assassinate. Victim * [[Dean Reinder|'Dean Reinder']]' ('found tied up upside down on a windmill blade) Murder weapon * Windmill Killer * [[Mirel Chevalier|'Mirel Chevalier']] Suspects [[Luna Heiman|'Luna Heiman']]'- Victim's friend' Profile: * The suspect drinks jenever * The suspect quotes Louis Coupeurs * The suspect likes gardening Appearance: * The suspect is female [[Owen Berger|'Owen Berger']]'- Rich men' Profile: * The suspect drinks jenever * The suspect quotes Louis Coupeurs * The suspect likes gardening Appearance: * The suspect has black hair [[Isis von Buerer|'Isis von Buerer']]'- Vendor' Profile: * The suspect drinks jenever * The suspect quotes Louis Coupeurs * The suspect likes gardening Appearance: * The suspect is female [[Mirel Chevalier|'Mirel Chevalier']]'- Chief of Amsterdam Police' Profile: * The suspect drinks jenever * The suspect quotes Louis Coupeurs * The suspect likes gardening Appearance: * The suspect is female * The suspect has black hair [[Des Munos|'Des Munos']]'- Dancer' Profile: * The suspect drinks jenever * The suspect quotes Louis Coupeurs * The suspect likes gardening Appearance: * The suspect has black hair Quasi-Suspect(s) Jonah Karam- Field Expert Jack Archer- Partner Killer's profile * The killer drinks jenever * The killer quotes Louis Coupeurs * The killer likes gardening * The killer is a female * The killer has black hair Crime scenes Steps Category:All Fanmade Cases